dragon_ball_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
New Demonic Foe Saton vs Goku Junior
'New Demonic Foe Saton vs Goku Junior! '(サトンと悟空ジュニアのための新悪魔！ Saton to Gokū junia no tame no shin akuma!) is the 2nd chapter of Dragon Ball XYZ. Summary Goku Jr. is waiting for the fight with Saton in Antarctica. Vegeta Jr. senses that Saton eats some star energy. Finally, Saton arrives to Antarctica to face Goku Jr. He tells that he was trained with the God of Destruction Beerus for 40 years and he claims himself as strongest Earthling of Universe 7. Then Goku Jr. takes off his winter robe and glasses to be ready to fight. And Saton attepmts to fight Goku Jr., but he suddenly jumps and hits Saton hard and Saton avoids another hit and jumps backwards. Goku Jr flies as Saton prepares to punch him, but Saton gets punched as well and misses his own punch. Then Goku Jr. throws Ki blasts at Saton and beats him. Saton realises he needs more power to defeat Goku Jr., so he shows him his ability to consume the star energy for the power and he absorbs all energy in the fifth of some galaxy. And his strength has increased drastically and even all damage he took has restored instantly. Saton quickly beats him in two strikes as Goku Jr. holds back. And Vegeta Jr. releases his rage power and transforms into Intergalactic Dragon Warrior. That form allows him to create weapons out of his magic. He makes Golden Caduceus and throws it to him, and Saton already senses that the Caducaeus is made out of solar energy. Goku Jr. slices Saton's tail to prevent him from absorbing the Caduceus, that damaged him very hard. Vegeta Jr. preapares to finish Saton off, but Saton's body was similar to Cell's, and he regenerates his tail and suddenly chokes him with it. Then Saton absorbs Vegeta Jr's mana from inside and blasts him off. That makes Goku Jr. angry and Saton explains that he didn't use the "Golden Power of a Saiyan", that Goku Jr. knows it as a Super Saiyan transformation. And Goku Jr. finally goes beyond Super Saiyan, though being very old man, that could possibly give him a heart attack. But Goku Jr. has Saiyan cells and control on his body, so he won't get a heart attack himself. Android 16 sees Saton and thinks that Cell is still alive. A special android that uses guns, UMP45, wishes that she could fight Goku herself as she gained the ability to get stronger after training despite being completely mechanical. Everyone is shocked from seeing Goku Jr. in his Super Saiyan 2, and he is ready for the revenge. Appearances Characters * Goku Jr. * Vegeta Jr. * Rozen * Saton * Android 16 * UMP45 Locations * Antarctica Tranformations * Intergalactic Dragon Warrior * Super Saiyan 2 Battles *Goku Jr. (Base/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Saton (Imperfect Form) *Vegeta Jr. (Base/Intergalactic Dragon Warrior) vs. Saton (Imperfect Form) Gallery Cp2_01.png|First page Cp2_02.png|Goku Jr. is waiting for Saton Cp2_03.png|Goku Jr. meets Saton Cp2_04.png|Goku Jr. prepares to fight Saton Cp02_05.png|Goku Jr and Saton are about to fight Cp2 06.png|Goku Jr. quickly punches Saton, then misses another hit Cp2 07.png|Goku Jr. blitzes Saton Cp2 08.png|Goku Jr. fires Ki blast at Saton Cp2 09.png|Goku Jr. beats Saton with multiple blasts Cp2 10.png|Saton tells Goku Jr. that he has special ability Cp2 11.png|Saton consumes the energy from stars to increase his power Cp2 12.png|Saton powers up Cp2 13.png|Saton explains that he consumed the fifth of all star energy in neightbor galaxy and instantly punches Goku Jr. Cp2 14.png|Saton beats Goku Jr. in two strikes Cp2 15.png|Vegeta Jr. sees that Goku Jr. just held back. Cp2 16.png|Vegeta Jr. is about to attain full power Cp2 17.png|Vegeta Jr. has become Intergalactic Dragon Warrior Cp2 18.png|Vegeta Jr. creates Golden Caduceus Cp2 19.png|Vegeta Jr. throws Caduceus while Saton prepares to consume it for power. Cp2 20.png|Goku Jr. slices Saton's tail with Destructo Disc-like Ki blast Cp2 21.png|Saton gets damaged by Caduceus Cp2 22.png|Vegeta Jr. tells Saton that this fight is over Cp2 23.png|Saton explains that his identity is almost same as Cell. Cp2 24.png|Saton regenerates in front of Vegeta Jr. Cp2 25.png|Saton chokes Vegeta Jr. with his tail Cp2 26.png|Saton consmues Vegeta's mana and blasts him Cp2 27.png|Vegeta Jr. falls to the ground Cp2 28.png|Goku Jr. gets enraged and prepares to become a Super Saiyan Cp2 29.png|Goku Jr. goes beyond Super Saiyan Cp2 30.png|Android 16 and UMP45 seeing Saton and Goku Jr. and UMP45 says that she wants to fight Goku Cp2 31.png|Goku Jr. becomes Super Saiyan 2 and shows his Gi Cp2 32.png|Last page with next chapter title Category:Manga Chapters Category:Saton The Perfect Demon Saga Category:Dragon Ball XYZ